my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Paladin
Introduction Kimiko Sato, also known as Paladin is a pro hero with a strong sense of justice and law. She is the aunt of Dumpsterfire and sworn enemy of the Akechi Family. She is also the leader of a girls volleyball team, and a brilliant scientist. She is known for personally making most of her equipment and fighting with brilliant tactics. Appearance Paladine wears a sleep power armor suit that covers her entire body. The suit resembles midevil armor in a way, but also has a futuristic flair. She carries around a special gun that looks cubical. Outside of her armor Paladin stands six feet tall. she has dark brown skin and pitch black hair. Her obsidian eyes shine with the light of purity. She can often be seen wearing a black tube top and a black and red maxi skirt. She usually wears sandles. When she goes to more formal events she wears a black pant suit. Personality Paladin has a strong sense of justice. If she could be summed up she would come up as Lawful Good. She follows the law to the letter, and she strives to aid and help others. She can not stand evil, and will do all in her power to eradicate it. When it comes to her job she shows no mercy unto those who harm women and children, and cares very little for excuses. Wrong is wrong, it is that simple to her. When it comes to family she makes no exception. If they are a danger to society then she will drag them in without question. If they are bootlegging movies she will destroy them, and then reprimand them. If they are using their powers without a license she will report them to the authorities. Beyond her job and convictions Kimiko is a nice girl. She just takes her job too far. She sees herself as the symbol of Law and Order, and strives to live up to it. Outside of her position as the symbol of Law and Order she is a fun loving person. She loves to exercise, and above all she loves to swim. She is fascinated with the ocean, and often goes on deep sea swimming expeditions in her free time. She also has a strong love for children, and young girls in particular. She leads a volleyball team in Tokyo, and often volunteers in youth outreach centers. She is a champion of feminism, and equal rights. Abilities and Powers Paladin has the quirk Deus Vult. The quirk gives her the ability to turn anything that is not solid into a gass. The power works though touch or the release of special particles from her body. These particles can simply shoot out from her body or form a aura around her, or a object. This ability allows her to remove solid objects from her path, and basically remove anything in her path. The power also works on liquids as well, and even plasma. Enhanced Intelligence Before Paladin became a true Pro-Hero she first traveled to the United States and studied at Yale University. She studied under a duel major of Engineering and Biology. In her studies she learned how to build unique and effective gadgets, but also how the human body and other organic creatures work. Her main study was try to understand how quirk powers work and mimic their effects with technology. The easiest to work with were chemical compounds, but the more advance were the quirks that change matter all together. Through her studies she learned how to effectively manipulate her own quirk powers. She also learned how to developed several fantastical technologies. when Paladin first reached america she was introduced to the american hero comics. Inside one of these comics she read about a skilled detective who solved all of his problems with gadgets, martial arts, and logic. She was inspired by this comic and in her personal time she studied battle tactics, the art of war, and detective skills. She spent long hours reading books on the subjects and testing them out in the field. As a result of this Paladin has a sharp mind that thinks outside of the box. Enhanced Strength Paladin spent many a years swimming in the ocean for the fun of it. However when she reached middle school she started swimming for competition. Naturally people with swimming base quirks were forbidden from joining the regular competition. This very fact bothered Paladin. She would often win, and be crowned the best, but she was never really the best. She was only the best of the normal people. Naturally she moved to swim in more difficult waters, and in more difficult tournaments. She would swim against people with quirk powers dedicated to swimming. Naturally she lost, but these loss pushed her forward to becoming a more skilled swimmer. This obsession with being the best in the water lead her to practicing daily, and challenging herself. Eventually she won one of those completions, a feat of unimaginable heights. Of course she was stomped when she went to regional, but making it there itself was the prize. Through determination and physical training Paladin has reached the peak of normal human physical abilities. She can bench press a thousand pounds. She can swim down a sword fish. Not the world swim down and not out swim. While the Sword fish is faster, she can swim at top speed longer. She can keep chasing it till she tires it out, and then drag it all the way back to land. Enhanced Endurance In her youth she often swam out in the ocean fighting against the currents and the waves of the sea. This endurance training pushed her body physically and her mind mentally. As a result of this Paladin has a will of iron and a body of steel. She can go on fighting for hours and can push herself way past the point of normal peoples exhaustion. Her hero training also improved her abilities and aided her in improving her endurance. She can control exactly how much of her powers she uses at once and the amount of calories she burns when using it. Enhanced Reflexes Paladin's obsession with the comic book hero lead her to seek out some of the training he had in his stories. One of the training he had lead her to seek out shadow monks. Shadow monks were monks who lived high in the mountains and trained to be stealthy. They are extremely hard to find, and even more fearsome teachers. During her time training with the Shadow monks she learned the art of stealth, but more important than that they trained her reaction time. During her stay a blade was placed over her bed at all times, attacked to a thin string. She was trained to react to this or risk serious injury. She was also often attacked at random by other monks or by teachers themselves. This brutal methods have honed her reaction and agility to a T. This gives her extraordinary reaction time, equal to the most skilled warriors. Enhanced Senses During her training with the Shadow Monks Paladin was stripped of her sight. She was forced to live in the temple blind folded. The training was designed to teach her body to use her other senses to a heighten degree. This training enhanced all of Paladin's senses. This allows her to smell individual scents in the air, taste every ingredient in her food, and even detect differences in heat and pressure in the air. Equipment Power Armor X1 V9 - Paladin's suit of power armor was designed and built by herself. The power armor suit is made up of a special alloy that makes it both durable and chemically inert. Her power armor can withstand the heat of lava, and is air condition on the inside. It is coated with a special paint and wax that makes it reflect seventy percent of light. There is a built in computer inside of the helmet that allows the user to take in data from the environment and aid in battle. It can store notes, detect toxins in the air, and see in several different visions. The suit also has a built in gass mask, and a oxygen tank. The suit also resonates with her quirk powers allowing the particles to pass though it without being affected by her powers. Master Blaster - The Master Blaster is Paladin's special rifle that shoots bolts of her generated particles. The bolts causes whatever target it hits to break down into gass. The design of the particle gun allows her to set a level. This allows her to control of how powerful her shots arm. This will prevent her from having to destroy a entire object, but instead parts of it. The Master Blaster can also shoot plasma beams that bunt though targets. Force Field Generator - Force Field Generator is a mod she can place on her power suit that generates force fields at command. The force fields are made up of dark matter particles. They can absorb up to a tank shells worth of force before shattering. When it shatters however the force field takes the kenetic energy with it, as the energy travels though the shattered pieces. Sleeping Gass - Gas that educes sleep. Rocket Boots and pack - A mod to the power armor that has its own separate power supply. The boots and pack allows the suit to fly. Red Flairs- Anti missile mini rockets that intercepts missiles and explodes them. Trackter Beam - A leaser that can be fired from the power armor that places a plasma aura around a target. That target can then be lifted and moved around in a frozen like state. Emp pulse - A emp pulse. Disables electronics Tracking System - A system that assist in tracking of opponents. Also connects to GPS. Electro Field - A mod that creates a field of electricity around the power armor suit. This allows the user to defend against multiple opponents, and stop enemies from swarming them. Flame Thrower - Spits fire Cryo Grenade Lunder - A mod that shoots out Cryo Grenades that exploded into liquid nitrogen. Sword Mod - A Vibrating Blade that allows the user to weaken the molecular structure of targets and slice though them. Rail Gun - A Rail Gun mod for the Master Blaster. it allows her to turn her favorite weapon into a rail gun. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Hero Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Knights of Japan